gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Serpent/Characters
This is a list of characters that appear in the Cross Serpent series by Multisoft. Main Characters Kato Wyvol * Age: 19 (Virus Blitz), 20 (Victory Burst), 22 (Tag Attack) * Race: Human/Crossgene mutant (lizard) * Sex: Male * Likes: Meat, running * Dislikes: Traps, viruses * Crossgene Forme: Dragoon Viper Kato Wyvol is one of the main characters of the Cross Serpent series. He is a youthful tribesman who is a part of the Koda Tribe, located near the edge of Japan. He was one of the unfortunate victims during the Crossgene Epidemic, transforming his appearance into that of an anthropomorphic reptile. Since then, he has secluded himself from the rest of his tribe until he came across a robot called K.Y.O. After lessening the effects of the Crossgenes, granting him his human appearance, it warned him about BIOMIND and their plan to cause another Crossgene Epidemic. Kato leaves his isolated space and forms the Virus Blitz with Dai Andou, Kidd Baxton, and Li Fon. Kato is a strong-willed fighter who is not afraid to speak his mind and in doing so, he seems to get into more trouble than anyone else but he handles those troubles very easily. Dai Andou * Age: 25 (Virus Blitz), 26 (Victory Burst, 28 (Tag Attack) * Race: Human * Sex: Male * Likes: His son, orchestral music * Dislikes: His boss, Crossgene mutants (except for Kato) * Crossgene Forme: Scorching Phoenix Dai Andou is the son of a noble family and current head of the huge Japanese military company "Andou Corporation." He is a hard worker who is a cool, serious and rather unsociable person, but he is very conscious about his family, specifically his son Kai. One day, he received a phone call from BIOMIND, stating that they have kidnapped Kai and will use him for their experiments lest he hands over all of Andou Corporation's assets for their equipment. He refuses and swears that he will rescue Kai before he is transformed into a mutant. During his trek, he encounters Kato Wyvol, confusing him for one of BIOMIND's mutants, and tries to kill him until he realizes that he is actually a human. So the two put aside their differences and, alongside Li Fon and Kidd Baxton, form the Virus Blitz. Kidd Baxton * Age: 21 (Virus Blitz), 22 (Victory Burst), 24 (Tag Attack) * Race: Human * Sex: Male * Likes: Inventions * Dislikes: Fighting, storms * Crossgene Forme: Marble Tortoise Kidd Baxton is a loyal mechanic from America. Since the first Crossgene Epidemic swept the world by storm, he has created inventions built to benefit the unlucky victims of the epidemic. His most notable invention, by far, is Kidd's Yielding Object (K.Y.O), which he sent to search for and heal the infected victims, ending up in the Koda Tribe's village. Delighted that his invention was able to lessen the serious effects of Dragoon Viper's Crossgene infection, Kidd travels to Japan to pick them up. But then he ran into Dai, who almost killed him trying to defeat Kato. When he was told that BIOMIND is about to release the Crossgenes onto the world once again, Kidd suggests forming a team to counterattack them and the three (as well as Li Fon later) form the Virus Blitz. Kidd is a happy, good-natured man who always sees the best in everything and everyone. Li Fon * Age: 20 (Virus Blitz), 21 (Victory Burst), 23 (Tag Attack) * Race: Human * Sex: Male * Likes: Training, rice, peace * Dislikes: Laziness, chaos * Crossgene Forme: Storm Tiger Li Fon is a traveling martial artist from China. His reason for leaving his isolated village was to teach someone the forbidden art, the "Fallen Tiger Fist." Eventually, he ran into BIOMIND, who were interested in his fighting style and wanted to combine that with some of the Crossgenes. Luckily, he outran them and escaped to Japan. Throughout his trip, he has been told about what had happened since his village isolated itself from modernity, even telling them about the Crossgene mutants that have been appearing lately. The first mutant Li meets is Kato Wyvol, who actually is a human. He introduces him to Dai and Kidd, who were about to form the Virus Blitz in order to take down BIOMIND. Li is portrayed as a powerful and confident fighter, but is shown as overconfident in some aspects, especially before the battle against the first mutant had even begun. Appeared in "Cross Serpent: Virus Blitz" TBA Appeared in "Cross Serpent 2: Victory Burst" TBA Appeared in "Cross Serpent 3: Tag Attack" TBA Appeared in "CrossXBomb: Exploding Fight" TBA Category:Sub pages Category:Multisoft